


Trust in my love, in my heart

by Ghaz



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghaz/pseuds/Ghaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss smiled and wiped her tears away "You'll always be by my side in this endless journey, will you?"<br/>"Yes" he paused and looked into her blue eyes they were like a sea<br/>"Always"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in my love, in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried  
> Terrible grammer, by the way

After the revolution Peeta and Katniss had a babygirl, she had her mother's eyes with a nice long dark hair, she was such an angel.

sometimes katniss called her prim by mistake, even her father was calling her little duck, it was prim's nickname, but he never knew it was.

Peeta went downstairs and saw Katniss, her face was calm while holding her babygirl warmly, she was singing a lullaby for the girl to sleep, it was the same song that she sang to rue many years ago before her death in the hunger games.

_**Lay down your head** _

_**And close your eyes** _

_**And when they open** _

_**The sun will rise** _

The sad memory sent shivers down peeta's spine.

he was always pleased with his little family although all the difficulties katniss had accepted the idea of having children and then this little pretty girl, he was the luckiest man on earth.

_**Here is the place where I love you** _

"I like your voice" he said with a warm smile when their eyes met just after she sang the last line.

"She likes this song, everytime she cries to make me sing it, it makes her feel safe" katniss said quietly and kissed her baby's forhead gently, the babygirl's eyes were closed and she slept peacefully, the view of the little girl made peeta think of his portrait of rue.

after she had put her in the bed katniss went outside the room to talk to her husband who hugged her warmly to comfort her.

"she will never know" she said and the tears were hot on her cheeks 

She was sad she didn't feel that way before. even when she visited her home after the quarter quell

"You're storng" Peeta said and ran his thumb on her cheek "You fought to protect me and now you're fighting to protect our child" 

katniss couldn't speak, she breathed strongly .. she needed air

 "I see the nightmares everynight" she finally said her voice was getting weak and she couldn't look at Peeta's brown eyes, she wasn't brave enough.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, the nightmares proves that you're still alive, fighting for us, without you there were be no revelation, you're the face of freedom, you're the mockingjay" he said proudly and took her hands, he kissed her palm

Katniss smiled and wiped her tears away "You'll always be by my side in this endless journey, will you?" 

"Yes" he paused and looked into her blue eyes they were like a sea 

 "Always"


End file.
